


Gleam and Glow.

by MomoGeraldine



Series: Al Ghul [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bad Person Ra's al Ghul, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Protective Talia al Ghul, he tries, ra's al ghul good, sad Talia, there aren't many tags with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: They wait.And wait.Nothing moves.Nothing breaths for a second.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Series: Al Ghul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036101
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Gleam and Glow.

“Miss Talia has had a miscarriage”

A miscarriage...A miscarriage...

In Nanda Parbat, in June, at 9 pm. Everything is silent. Everyone is silent. It was only for three months in. It was sudden.

A man in green is seen and feared. As he walks through the halls. Ignoring the servants’ softly whispered words and fearful gazes.

His footsteps are silent, yet fast. His eyes daring to somebody stop him. They don’t know what runs through his mind. He himself doesn’t know.

The halls are getting longer and longer. Everything seems slow. Words are jumbled. He doesn’t hear anything but his own thoughts. He needs to see his daughter.

It’s excruciating. Can’t he get there faster?

He gets to the right door. He opens it without a second thought. What he sees, is more painful than dying. It’s hard to take in. His own daughter looking more pained than ever.

The doctor is saying words, the man in green doesn’t hear a word. Only taking in what he’s seeing. He wants to say something, anything, yet his words die whenever he opens his mouth.

“Leave us.”

It’s a command, which the doctor anxiously complies. Leaving a distraught father, an aching daughter, and not even a 9-month-old dead baby in a room.

It’s heartbreaking.

Each time he wants to say something, he notices the little flinches, his own daughter is trying yet is tired to hide. 

The daughter herself is in shock, expecting the worst, for she had failed. She wants to beg for forgiveness, for another chance. 

“Where is the…?”

The daughter only tries to pretend that it doesn’t hurt. As she shows the dead baby, that’s cradled in her arms. 

“It’s a boy”

The daughter whispers hoarsely. 

The dead heir to a big empire. What could’ve been a healthy boy, is now a corpse. Unmoving.

The daughter had failed to produce a healthy heir, to take over her father’s empire. 

She had failed. She must face the consequences.

Father takes in everything. 

The baby. His daughter. The what might’ve been.

Her lifeless boy. The sadness and fear of his daughter.

He comes to a decision. He knows what he has to do.

He takes the boy, carefully. The daughter doesn’t want to let go of him. It might be the last moment she has with her dead boy. She wants to make it count. Wants to cry, so only the boy would know about it, before taking it to the grave. Wants to breakdown. Wants the world to know, she’s a broken mother. A mother who just lost her future. Her baby.

Father takes the baby as his daughter’s hands are weak to his own.

As the father leaves the room, he glances one last time at the daughter, softly. He’s gonna make it right.

He hopes it might work. He knows it’s gonna work. He doesn’t think about the consequences. He even damns them.

As the man in green is walking through the halls. His footsteps are fast, silent, more assured than ever. He calls for servants. Orders them commands. Nobody dares to stop in his way. They would be madder than a hatter to do it.

The man in green walks through the halls, long hallways, easy to get lost in. Yet there’s something he never loses his way to get to.

Lazarus pit.

As he holds the boy in his arms, he’s calculating everything. The boy is a weakling. The boy isn’t allowed to meet his father. He’s gonna teach him everything he knows. He’s gonna make this boy the greatest hero ever born. He’s gonna make him the next Ra’s Al Ghul.

As he enters the room. Lazarus is glowing acid green.

It would only be a matter of time.

He slowly walks to Lazarus, servants behind him. He walks into the Lazarus. 

He lets go of the boy.

He lets Lazarus do its work.

They wait.

And wait.

Nothing moves.

Nothing breaths for a second.

Suddenly the boy moves, as if in pain, which he probably is.

As the man in green takes the boy, he smiles. None the servants see. 

The boy made it. 

As the man in green calls servants, commands them to put this boy in a lab. To preserve him, until he’s strong. To tell Talia her boy lives. To let everyone know, Ra’s Al Ghul has an heir. He’s a grandfather.

As he carefully gives the boy to his servant, his most trusted servant. To handle the boy with care.

He whispers one last command.

“Let Batman know that Talia has had a miscarriage.”

**Author's Note:**

> An idea where Ra's sings Healing incantation from Tangled.
> 
> Lazarus, gleam and glow  
> Let your powers shine  
> Make the clock reverse  
> Bring back what once was mine  
> Heal what has been hurt  
> Change the fates design  
> Save what has been lost  
> Bring back what once was mine  
> What once was mine
> 
> Wanted to write it in the story, wasn't sure if it would fit in. So now it's here. :)
> 
> Opinions & criticism are welcome.


End file.
